1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to forceps for pushing apart adjacent vertebral column elements, comprising a pair of jaws which can be spread apart by pressing a pair of handles together.
In the event of injuries to vertebrae or spinal column discs, adjacent vertebrae are first immobilized relative to one another by metal implants, or the disc is removed wholly or partially, and the parts removed are then replaced by implants. Adjacent vertebrae are spread apart, to enable this operation to be performed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Uncomplicated forceps have been utilized until now for spreading apart such adjacent vertebral elements, the jaws of which are opened by pushing the handles together, with an angle starting at the pivot pin of the forceps. In practice, only the extremities of the jaw branches could act, pointwise on the mutually opposed surfaces of adjacent vertebrae, so that adjacent vertebral surfaces formed a rearwardly open angle which was then filled with an implant. The resulting tilted or angled position of the vertebrae could lead to injuries to the other vertebrae and, in particular circumstances, also cause pain to the patient.